The invention relates to a handheld power tool, in particular to a power drill or power screwdriver, such as a battery-operated screwdriver.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,990, a battery-operated screwdriver is described, which includes a tool holder, received displaceably in a housing, for receiving a tool; the tool holder is driven by an electric drive motor. The battery-operated screwdriver is provided with a push-start mechanism, which enables automatic starting of the drive motor as soon as the tool in the tool holder is placed with pressure on the screw to be screwed in or unscrewed and the tool holder has been displaced axially backward some distance into the housing, whereupon a switching mechanism is actuated that switches on the electric motor. A radially projecting actuating element is axially displaced by the tool holder and pressed against a microswitch by way of which the electric motor is to be switched on and off; with the aid of a spring element, the tool holder is displaced backward to its original position as soon as the screwdriver is moved away from the screw. The actuating element, which is acted upon by the tool holder and switches the microswitch on and off, is located in the housing of the power tool on the axial face end of the tool holder and is pressed by the spring element against the face end of the tool holder.
Furthermore, from German Patent Disclosure DE 10 2004 051 913 A1, a battery-operated screwdriver is known, whose tool holder is located axially fixedly in the housing and is driven by the rotor shaft of an electric drive motor. On the housing of the battery-operated screwdriver, there is a switch key for switching the drive motor on and off; the switch key can assume various switching positions, in which different current circuits of different current consumers are switched on and off. Via one of these current circuits, workplace lighting can be activated; depending on the position of the switch key, the workplace lighting can be activated either by itself or jointly with the motor rotation.